


We Don't Like Sharing

by ggeomipleasures



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Double Penetration in One Hole, Era: The Black Hall, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, small Yanan/Changgu, triple h is mentioned, we need more fics in this fandom :c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeomipleasures/pseuds/ggeomipleasures
Summary: Yanan's back from dealing with work in ShanghaiHyunggu's happy he's back, Yuto and Wooseok are too, just not as enthusiastic as Hyunggu.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	We Don't Like Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I began to write purely out of indulgence at first, a result of missing Yanan hours and the maknaes had their birthdays around the time I first started it. I'm still pretty new to writing smut so please forgive me if there's more to be desired. I'll go back to updating the Sope fic I have up soon enough. I just really wanted to post something for Pentagon.
> 
> Small Yanan/ Changgu mentions and Triple H bc I miss them okei? Okei :v

“Yanan?”

Hyunggu looked up from Hui’s switch as soon as the name slipped out of Changgu’s mouth. Effectively losing the Smash fight he and Shinwon were going at. Did he hear that right though? Was their Yanan back?

“Hi there,” came the soft voice, accompanied by a shy smile.

All hell broke loose after that, Hyunggu ripped himself out of Wooseok’s embrace and mirrored Hongseok, Hui, and Yuto who were running towards their tall companion. They all but tackled him and with their combined weight, knocked him over. Yanan laughed breathlessly as the others all made their way towards the pile and threw themselves in. Jinho was the last one in place before the pile dissolved, leaving the boys a laughing mess. 

It’d been much earlier than they’d all anticipated, he’d caught them all off guard. They’d planned to go out a week from now to celebrate the timid boy’s return but here they were, all at Hui’s hanging out on their holiday from work and classes. 

“We thought you weren’t coming until next week on Wednesday?” Hyunggu poked his senior on the cheek, giving him his best pout. 

The older simply giggled, “I missed you guys so much, besides I was feeling better enough to travel and everything I needed to get done was finished.” He sat up and fluffed Shinwon’s hair, to which the man whined. “So I got on the next flight and made my way to see my favorite boys.”

The room erupted in cheers and they eventually picked themselves up, Hui suggested they throw something together and watch a movie for the night to welcome Yanan back. The others agreed and set to work, Hongseok kicked the maknaes out and sent them to the store to pick up some groceries.

Hyunggu walked with a skip in his step on their way to the market, much to his boyfriends’ amusement. Yuto and Wooseok internally cooed at their little boyfriend. They were all smiles while bagging vegetables and grabbing meat, Wooseok was hyping himself up to climb the cage that held all the rubber balls and jump in.

That was of course until they spotted an employee tailing them all as they approached the cage. Yuto decided to grab the cart and redirect it into the juice aisle to avoid Wooseok getting them kicked out of the store. As the cashier rang their items up, Hyunggu nudged Yuto and directed his attention to Wooseok who was looking longingly at the ball cage. 

“If we don’t go over what hyung gave us for groceries, you can grab that spicy candy you like so much ‘Seok-ie,” Yuto offered.

Wooseok sighed in dramatic disappointment, Hyunggu cackled and Yuto scrunched up his nose and chuckled, dragging them both out and hauling their purchases in arms. 

Once out and making their way back to Hui’s they began to talk about what they could all do now that their Yanan had returned. Wooseok talked about how he was eager to play a video game he’d bought specifically to share with Yanan. Yuto was thinking about asking him for some advice on lyrics he was writing. Hyunggu was looking to collaborate on another song with one of the boys and upload something new to his Soundcloud page.

“Should I ask Yannie if he’s free later this week or next to record?”

The two boys had gone a bit silent at that, they usually rapped in the background to pair with Hyunggu’s amazing voice. It was a thing that only they partook in, it was a very intimate process to make music together, it’s what had drawn them together in the first place. Yuto broke the silence by clearing his throat and answered: “I’m sure he’d love it if you asked baby, yeah.”

He’d grabbed ahold of Wooseok’s free hand and squeezed it, the youngest was usually a bit terrible at expressing his emotions. That all changed when he’d met Hyunggu and Yuto though, the two could easily read him like a book, much more than the rest of the group could. Hyunggu could readily sense the unease radiating off Wooseok despite the fact that he’d supplied a hesitant, “Yeah.”

“I’m not going to get rid of you two, it’s just I’ve been dying to record a ballad and Yannie-hyung’s soft voice is just what I need to fit the track I’ve been composing,” he hurriedly explained, stepping in front of both of them.

They’d just arrived at Hui’s, but Hyunggu wanted to get this cleared before they’d spend the rest of the evening with the others. He didn’t want to be the cause of any discomfort amongst everyone. He stood on the tips of his shoes, pressing a soft kiss onto each of his boyfriend’s cheeks, looking in their eyes for any sign of hurt.

“It’s alright, Hyunggu-yah,” Yuto reassured him. “We’re all excited that Yanan’s back too.”

Wooseok grinned, “Speaking of which- ten bucks says Changgu’s going to wimp out on asking him out at the end.”

“Damn! I should have called that”

“Ten bucks says he’s finally making the move and getting boned instead.” Hyunggu giggled 

Upon entering, Hongseok had complained and asked why they’d taken so long, smacking Jinho upside the head without missing a beat for stealing a morsel of food that he was currently pan-frying. They offered to help, but all succeeded in receiving the boot because they’d attempted to steal bits of food too. Could you blame them? Hongseok’s cooking was to die for.

“Eomma kicked us out,” Hyunggu explained when they moved into the living room where Shinwon, Changgu, Yanan, and Hui were sitting. They were playing Mario Kart and Hui was losing, terribly.

At some point, they’d all snuggled onto the couch with the others, Hyunggu was laying down on Yanan and Yuto’s lap attempting to silently persuade Changgu, who was seated next to Yanan to ask him out at some point. He didn’t want to lose his hard-earned money after all. 

This only accomplished in flustering Changgu further, making him lose. To which Hui took advantage of.

Wooseok was leaning on his elbows against the couch, encouraging the elder to drop a blue shell here and cut off the other there and when Hui did end up making 3rd at the very least he and Wooseok began to dance around. Shinwon eventually joined them and hopped up on Wooseok’s back. The others laughed at their shenanigans for a while longer, until Hongseok and Jinho walked in, stopping at the doorway to observe the others in their unbridled craziness.

“Mm, now I remember why I graduated early,” Jinho murmured.

Hongseok put a hand on his chest in mock disbelief, eliciting dramatic gasps from the others for extra effect. “I’m offended, hyung, we’re the most put-together group of friends you’ll ever have.”

Jinho cocked an eyebrow, shifting his gaze over from the muscled man sporting a frilly, pastel pink apron in front of him to the hooligans in the living room dancing.

“Hyojong would cry if he heard you say that hyung,” Shinwon supplied, who was thrown over Wooseok’s shoulder at this point.

“Where is he anyhow?” Yanan asked. “I was hoping to catch him here this early.”

“He and Hyuna are still on the trip, won’t be back for a few more days at most” Hui moped.

A collection of ‘aww’ s came from around the room and a couple of the boys went up to go hug their senior. Hui had volunteered to stay home while his partners went to go settle some business for work. Somebody had to take care of the dogs and Hui determined that if Hyojong stayed, he and Hyuna might come back to a burning house. 

“What’s a few more days hyung? They’ll be back soon.” Shinwon reassured. His face was all red from having been hanging upside down. Hyunggu and Changgu stifled their laughter as best as they could.

“In the meantime,” Hongseok drew their attention to the doorway once more where he’d appeared holding a pot filled with steaming broth, noodles, and vegetables. “Why don’t we get started on dinner?” 

The boys didn’t hesitate to help bring in the plates and assortment of side dishes prepared after that. Hui even went as far as to break out their mini grill so that Hongseok could prepare their meat in front of them. Everyone seated themselves around the table ready to dig in when Changgu asked what movie they all wanted to watch after dinner.

“Something from Disney!”

“A horror movie!”

“Something with action in it!”

“Could we not watch something with horror, please? I’m fine with anything besides horror.” Yuto called from his space in between Hyunngu and Wooseok to which both of his boyfriends proceeded to tease him for. Yuto wasn’t one to normally handle thrillers.

After some bickering Jinho called hyung privileges and declared he’d put something on for all of them, Hyunngu felt Yuto relax beside him. Jinho was terrible at handling horror too so he could trust that he wouldn't put on something scary. The boys dug in as soon as Hongseok gave them the okay, ripping into the spread as if they hadn’t eaten in days.

Shinwon kept everyone at the table laughing, fitting various veggies in his mouth and making faces. Wooseok had to slap his back at one point because he’d started to choke on a mushroom. Yanan told them about his family and what work in Shanghai had consisted of, Hyunngu noted how much attention Changgu had been giving him while talking.

Hyunggu giggled and poked Yuto, who was feeding Wooseok a wrap, to draw their attention to the dreamy expression on Changgu’s face. The three suppressed their laughter further when they realized the sleeve of the arm he was using to prop his head up while listening to Yanan was dipping into his bowl of budae jjigae. It wasn’t until Jinho called it to his attention that Changgu finally noticed. The maknaes erupted in laughter, watching as Changgu’s cheeks flushed red.

* * *

With their dishes wiped clean of any of the food prepared that afternoon, they began shuffling around to clean up and move to the couch for their movie. Hyunggu could feel sleep lapping over him, tugging him in small, gentle waves as he seated himself next to Wooseok and Yanan on the couch. Belly full and snuggling against his boyfriend’s warm side, Hyunggu felt as though he could fall asleep right then and there.

All of a sudden they heard a loud groan from behind them.

Like meerkats, everyone simultaneously whipped their head towards the source of the noise. Changgu had been staring at his phone in disbelief.

“Everything alright Changgu-yah?” Yanan hesitantly asked.

His cheeks slowly turned crimson for the umpteenth time that night as he realized all the attention had been directed towards him. “Yeah sorry…” he paused before reading his phone again, “My manager just asked to see me to figure something out.”

“At this hour?” Shinwon asked.

“Yah, our ‘Yeo One’s’ career is soaring right now-” Hui said using Changgu’s stage name for the drama he’d been cast in, “we should be supportive. We understand if you need to head out.” 

Changgu nodded, “He says it’s urgent- I’ll have to go,” he huffed in visible frustration before glancing at Yanan, looking like he wanted to say more before he simply said; “I’m glad you’re back home, I hope my schedule isn’t too hectic and we get to see each other more often.”

Hyunggu felt himself inwardly groan as he saw Yanan’s expectant expression fall. “Of course, text me when you’re free?”

“Naturally,” He’d already gathered his coat and started hugging the others goodbye, lingering when it came to Yanan. He tugged on a face mask and let Hui escort him outside.

Hyunggu could feel Wooseok’s devilish grin before he even saw it, “Looks like you owe me 10~” he sang quietly so the others wouldn’t hear him.

“Can it Seok-ie” he grumbled, beginning to get himself comfortable again when he caught a glance of Yanan’s disappointed face.

“Awe hyung~” Hyunggu cooed, wrapping his arms around the older.

“I was really hoping he’d ask this time,” Yanan whined, burying himself further into the couch cushions “I’d ask him myself- but I’d die before I could get a word out.”

Jinho came up behind the couch to ruffle Yanan’s hair affectionately, “I think he’s still doubting the hints we’ve dropped for you. He’ll come around though, you two are just such shy babies.”

Yanan continued to pout and Hyunggu kept on clinging to him even as everyone had returned to the living room to settle on the couch. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuto looking at him questioningly followed by Wooseok quietly relaying what had happened since he’d been busy helping Hongseok clean up in the kitchen. 

As the movie started, Yanan had finally returned Hyunggu’s comforting embrace, leaning his head atop the younger. 

* * *

Hyunggu knew that the food had made him sleepy, but he hadn’t expected to really knock out. So when he woke up with a few minutes left of the movie he almost shrieked in embarrassment as it took him a moment to snap of his sleepy haze and realize just where he was. He was sitting atop Yanan’s lap clinging onto his neck as the elder held him securely in place by the waist, eyes still focused on the movie.

When he felt Hyunggu stir though, he looked down and practically purred at how the younger was cuddling him. Hyunggu felt his face heat up and burrowed into his senior's neck before he heard someone clear their throat softly. Hyunggu shifted enough to see Wooseok and Yuto’s intense eyes trained on him- despite the dimness of the room. He meekly squeaked and grinned sheepishly in return. He hadn’t planned on this happening after all.

Hyunggu did his best to focus on the remainder of the movie but he could feel their gazes on him, he shivered underneath it, feeling a familiar heat pool at the pit of his stomach. 

When the movie did end and the lights were adjusted Hyunggu wriggled out of Yanan’s hold. He was trying to avoid the fact that the older was cooing at how cute he’d looked asleep and how he’d basically been a koala for the whole two and a half hours. He mumbled a soft apology, observing the unnatural silence that had overcome his boyfriends.

After some more small talk amongst the others, Yuto piped up, excusing himself, Wooseok and Hyunggu explaining that he had a major test he needed to study for tomorrow and that Wooseok had work early in the morning.

Hyunggu could have sworn that Yuto had mentioned that his classes were canceled for the rest of the week and he knew for a fact that Wooseok didn’t have work until the day after. Before he could protest or get anything out, Wooseok scooped him up from his spot next to Yanan and Yuto draped his coat over him. 

The others continued talking amongst themselves, smiling as the two exchanged goodbyes casually with his seniors as if Hyunggu being thrown over Wooseok's shoulder was nothing but normal.

...It sort of was, but that was besides the point.

“It was great seeing you hyung,” Wooseok chirped to Yanan, still holding Hyunggu up.

“We’re glad you’re back,” Yuto supplied.

Yanan hummed, “Let me know when you’re all free again, it’s been some time since I’ve seen you babies.”

“Will do” Yuto hugged him goodbye and held the door open for Wooseok.

Hyunggu shivered as soon as Wooseok stepped out into the chilly night, “Guys?” he asked gently.

Nothing was said as Wooseok opened their car’s passenger door and climbed in, waiting for Yuto to hop in the driver’s. At the roar of the car’s engine coming to life, Wooseok roughly shifted Hyunggu in his lap and attached his lips to his own. While Hyunggu wasn’t complaining, he was thoroughly confused. 

Wooseok kissed him feverishly, rough and impatient. Hyunggu gasped in between each one, his entire body all of a sudden tingled with need. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and threaded his small hands in Wooseok’s bubblegum colored locks. He heard Yuto’s deep groan beside them, doing his best to keep his eyes trained on the road, but was distracted by them every so often. He squirmed in discomfort as his pants became unbearably tight, Wooseok hissed and clamped his large hands on Hyunggu’s hips to keep him in place. 

“Stay still now, baby boy” he growled, mouthing over Hyunggu’s neck “otherwise it’ll be worse for you when we get home.”

Wooseok’s deep voice, raspy with lust, added to the heady feeling he was currently experiencing. Wooseok may have been younger- albeit by a few days but in bed, he always managed to make Hyunggu feel so small. He began to whimper when the younger’s ministrations halted though, earning a teasing chuckle from the other. 

“We’re here,” announced Yuto, leaning over to capture Hyunggu’s lips.

Before the kiss could get much deeper Yuto pulled away, giving his boyfriend a cheeky smile. 

Wooseok opened the door and stepped out, still carrying Hyunggu who was mewling in need and kissing along his jawline lightly. 

“We’ll never make it home like this,” Yuto chuckled.

“Just call the elevator please, my legs are about to give out,”

Hyunggu could sense how much restraint the boys were practicing as they ascended. So obviously he did his best to take advantage of that and tease Wooseok for as long as he could, sucking into the pale flesh exposed, licking at the collarbone all while he felt the other quiver around him. Making sure to meet Yuto’s dark gaze, he continued for as long as the others would let him, knowing he'd pay the price for it later.

When they had finally made it inside their shared apartment he was immediately carried into the bedroom and laid in their bed.

Lips red and swollen from Wooseok’s kisses and panting unevenly Hyunggu couldn’t do much but let himself lay there while Yuto and Wooseok peeled off the layers of his clothing. Only when he was clad in his briefs was he graced with Yuto’s lips once again. 

Yuto was a slow passionate kisser, no matter if he was being rough, giving him long open-mouthed kisses. Hyunggu always felt the love and care in each one. The bed dipped as Wooseok inched closer and came to kiss Yuto and Hyunggu’s cheeks as if to say “I want some too”. So when the two finally parted for air, Hyunggu had only a second to breathe before Wooseok captured his lips again.

Wooseok’s kisses varied depending on his mood, but one thing was the same; Hyunggu felt as though he kissed like there was never enough. He was always a little rougher, using teeth and lots of tongue, leaving Hyunggu breathless and craving more. He barely registered Yuto lips at his chest because of how feverishly Wooseok worked in his mouth, slender fingers rolled one his nipples and teeth slowly teased over the other. Hyunggu whimpered through the youngest's kisses, bucking his hips into the air, desperate for _some_ type of relief for his aching dick. 

“So needy,” Yuto rumbled, removing himself from Hyunggu’s nipple, “were you like this on hyung’s lap too?”

Wooseok parted, leaving a trail of spit from his mouth to Hyunggu’s, connecting them. Wooseok licked his lips before saying “I bet he was, just look at how responsive he is from just using our mouths,” he made quick work of his shirt, jeans following suit within a matter of seconds.

Hyunggu couldn’t form a coherent counter-response seeing as how Yuto had taken to holding down his wrists with one hand and dragging a finger teasingly over the bulge in his boxers. Hyunggu writhed in agony. 

“Please… need- ah!” Hyunggu gasped as he felt the cold air hit his torso suddenly, Wooseok had rolled down his briefs giving him the slightest bit of friction he craved.

“What do you need love?” Yuto whispered in his ear huskily.

“Ngh- need… you b-both,” Hyunggu whimpered, Wooseok had now taken to biting around his quivering inner thighs, purposely not giving him the stimulation he needed quite yet. “Please!”

“He _did_ remember to use his manners,” Yuto hummed, taking Hyunggu’s sensitive cock into his hand.

The slightest tug had Hyunggu moaning in relief, he felt dizzy and embarrassed at how desperately his body was responding. His dick was already drooling pre-come pathetically, 

“What do you say Woo, should we give it to him?”

“Mm, he has to prove himself a little more first.” Wooseok rumbled, taking a moment to retrieve a small bottle of lube from the nightstand nearby. “I’ll prep you, and if you can take Yuto in your mouth without making a sound you’ll get me.”

Hyunggu nodded enthusiastically, he just needed something- anything to relieve him of the burning feeling inside him. His only worry was the noise constraint, he was usually very vocal during sex- even if he wasn’t receiving, and their neighbors could confirm it.

“If you make a sound, you’ll only be getting us off and we’ll simply plug you up and call it a night” Wooseok informed him waving a toy he'd procured from the nightstand with a wicked expression on his face. 

Yuto let go of his wrists and allowed him to flip over so that he’d be able to let Wooseok stretch him easily. Stepping off the bed, Yuto slipped off his boxers ever so slowly, Hyunggu sucked in a breath. No matter how many times he saw it, he was always amazed by their lengths, it made his mouth water in anticipation. Climbing back on, Yuto shyly took Hyunggu’s chin in his fingers and brought him up for a kiss before tugging away and watching the smaller boy get to work.

Hyunggu took Yuto’s length into his hands, pumping it a few times before giving the tip a few licks. He pressed a kiss to the tip when he felt long fingers thread gently through his hair. Looking up, he saw Yuto was panting shallowly with a fierce blush spread over his cheeks. He slightly pressed on Hyunggu’s head guiding him along his length. Hyunggu let his jaw relax and slid his tongue along the underside of Yuto’s dick as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, building up a rhythm.

Hyunggu was reminded of what Wooseok was doing when he felt cold, wet fingers tease his fluttering hole, not yet pressing in. A whine threatened to bubble up out of his throat when Wooseok took him by surprise and dipped the finger in, going knuckle deep. He had to pull off of Yuto and regain his breath as Wooseok proceeded to pump said finger in and out agonizingly slow, pausing to curl where he knew Hyungu’s prostate would be.

Yuto tugged his hair ever so slightly to snap Hyunggu out of his haze, leading him back to his girth. Hyunggu nearly broke as he felt Wooseok add another finger, breathing harshly through his nose as he took Yuto deeper in his mouth. Drool spilled past his lips as he sucked. Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall with every bob of his head. The feeling of Yuto’s heavy cock in his mouth, slipping down his throat and the stretching of Wooseok’s fingers felt delicious, he felt dirty. 

“Pretty baby,” Yuto cooed, bucking his hips up ever so slightly, “Taking me so well in your mouth.”

“He’s doing well here too,” Wooseok squeezed in another finger, gripping his ass harshly in his other hand.

Hyunggu felt himself leak onto the sheets, moving his hips back in tandem with Wooseok’s fingers. He began to suck more harshly as he felt yet another finger tease at this entrance, Yuto groaned and pulled him off by then. 

“I’ll come if you keep swallowing around me like that baby boy,”

Hyunggu was panting heavily, whimpering at the sudden loss of Wooseok’s fingers inside of him. He shamelessly wiggled his hips in the air, his brain too muddled with lust to be embarrassed. He was a mess.

“Fuck,” Yuto softly swore, stroking himself lazily.

Strong hands came to grip Hyunggu’s waist as he felt Wooseok’s large tip probe his entrance. He only rolled his hips back to try and push himself onto Wooseok, but those hands like a vice, kept his hips in place. 

“So needy” Wooseok pressed himself flush against Hyunggu’s back, caging him under his larger frame and kissed along his shoulders.

“Please, please Seok-ie,” Hyunggu whined trying to fight against his grip, there’d be bruises there in the days to come, but he didn’t care. He needed something in him to quench the fire in his belly.

Wooseok obliged after kissing down his spine, pressing the head in slowly. Hyunggu’s body spasmed in pleasure, he felt himself buckle slightly despite his attempt to keep his body up. 

Yuto gentle fingers caressed his cheek and he sat closer in front of him support his shaking body, “I’ve got you, love,” kissing his lips softly

Wooseok took advantage of Yuto’s distraction and pushed himself slowly further in, panting rather heavily. Hyunggu was overwhelmed by the warmth he felt, he’d never get used to it. Mewling against Yuto’s lips he rolled his hips back, a signal for Wooseok to continue moving and giving some much needed grinding against Yuto’s own hard length.

Wooseok built up a steady rhythm soon enough, groaning with each thrust. “Always so _tight_ ,” 

Hyunggu gasped against Yuto’s mouth as a harsh slap landed on his ass.

He could feel himself unraveling as Wooseok angled his hips, railing in hard enough to have Hyunggu’s mouth spilling curses with every movement of his hips. Yuto pressed his mouth against Hyunggu's, muffling his cries.

Even in his lust-addled haze, he felt incomplete. It was still, somehow just not enough- he needed more. 

“Ah, ah n-need,” Hyunggu clumsily whispered, breaking their kiss. 

Yuto kissed along his throat, purring lovingly “What is it, love?”

“N-need both… you” Wooseok slowed down a little to hear Hyunggu attempt to put a sentence together.

“I’ll finish up after Wooseok’s done baby, don’t worry.”

“N-no need you in- ah, t-too” Wooseok had almost completely stilled as he tried to catch Hyunggu’s slurred words.

Hyunggu didn’t know that it was possible, but he somehow felt Wooseok grow impossibly bigger inside of him. It only added to his desperation.

He heard Yuto suck in a large breath and he looked up to see Yuto’s eyes had gone dark once again.

Wooseok rubbed his thigh, hesitantly “You’re sure about this? You want both of us… at the same time?” 

Hyunggu whimpered in response, nodding his head.

“Need- need to hear you say it baby”

Hyunggu arched his back and nearly sobbed, “Please, fuck me. B-both of you, I need… you ah, both in me so bad,“

“So greedy”

Wooseok helped him up quickly, holding him by his thighs and pressing sloppy kisses into his neck, stopping to bite and suck at a few places. Hyunggu felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest in excitement. He felt so dirty and vulnerable like this. Was this really happening? How would they fi- ohhh gosh that feels good.

Hyunggu moaned as Yuto took to pumping his neglected cock, capturing his lips with the utmost care as he felt his fingers pod at his already filled, hole. Hyunggu's annoyed whine was interrupted by a moan and Yuto looked as though he couldn't help but giggle at his partner's eagerness.

"Just wanna make sure you can take it without being in too much pain babe." 

Wooseok caressed his chest and began to tease at the buds, Hyunggu opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt Yuto finally push the head past his entrance. It stung so much, it hurt so _good_. He let Wooseok’s hungry lips distract him as Yuto panted and attempted to push himself all the way in.

“God so tight” Wooseok growled against his mouth.

Yuto panted like he was wrecked, “Does it- does it hurt?”

Hyunggu whimpered “Yes, yes it feels too good,” He could feel how hot and hard they felt inside him, he was so full “H-hurts so good.” Wooseok groaned behind him.

“Wish you could see how pretty you look Ggu” Yuto praised, rubbing his thigh.

“Taking us both so well” Wooseok punctuated, kissing his cheek softly.

Hyunggu blushed under the praise, happy that he was the one making them feel good. He was their good boy, their Hyunngu.

It took them a bit at first, to find a way they could move in an awkward position like this. But they managed, and Hyunggu was surprised when the slightest movement coming from either of them made his dick threaten to come. He pnicked and tried to control his breathing, wanting to draw this out longer and enjoy the experience of the rush.

The boys found a steady rhythm, leaning over Hyunggu’s shoulder to meet each other’s mouths briefly before they attached to the quivering boy in between them. He felt so small like this, speared on their large dicks, being held up like a ragdoll. His thighs ached, but the waves of pleasure that washed over him with each thrust of their hips erased any feeling of pain. He was in absolute bliss. He could only throw his head back and moan, mewling nonsense as he was pounded into.

The burning feeling in his gut was almost overwhelming now, he could feel that his boyfriends were nearing their ends too- their thrusts had become uneven and sloppy. 

“C-close,” Wooseok’s breath was hot against Hyunggu’s neck, “Yuto?” The other simply groaned in response.

“Don’t stop p-please” Hyunggu whined

Yuto began to jerk his dick feverently, ”Come for us, baby boy,” he picked up the pace of his thrusts again, spurring Wooseok on to do the same.

Within a few more tugs, Hyunggu cried out in pleasure as the coil in his stomach finally snapped, releasing onto his stomach. Wooseok and Yuto moaned simultaneously, presumably from how hard Hyunggu’s muscles had clamped around them as he rode out his high.

It didn’t take too much time for them to follow suit after. Wooseok pulled out quickly, giving himself a few tugs before he came on Hyunggu’s lower back and ass. Yuto continued to fuck him and released inside Hyunggu’s warmth, he cried out from the overstimulation. His nerves burned deliciously.

Exhausted and sweaty, Hyunggu sighed as his head leaned on Yuto’s shoulder, the taller pressed a kiss to his damp forehead and praised him. “You did so well for us baby boy.”

Hyunggu hummed, jumping a little as he felt something wet and warm caress his lower back. 

“Woah there, just trying to clean you up bab.” Wooseok chuckled. He cracked open a water bottle and passed it to Yuto who took a few gulps and then pressed the mouth to Hyunggu’s lips. He gratefully finished the rest and sighed contentedly as Wooseok picked him up and Yuto followed to draw them all a bath. 

He allowed himself to relax a little as Yuto massaged shampoo into his hair, giggling as Wooseok tried to blow bubbles using the body wash. They were always so careful with him after times like these. So soft- it made him bashful and grateful to have found partners like them. 

Once they’d dried up they dressed each other in the other’s clothing, laughing at how despite the fact that their height differed some, everything still seemed to fit them. Yuto sported Wooseok’s large striped shirt and a pair of Hyuggu’s shorts, Hyunggu had been given one of Yuto’s large black sweaters and Wooseok’s red sweats. Wooseok decided to steal an oversized pink pastel hoodie Hyunggu had bought on a whim, matching his current hair and one of Yuto's comfy black joggers. 

“Sorry about those things we said about hyung at first,” Yuto murmured against Hyunggu’s forehead, settling into bed and beckoning Wooseok to join them. 

“Yeah, we know you love us and you’re only excited about him being back here. So are we, I guess it just kinda made us feel a bit... well-” Wooseok trailed off as if trying to find the right words as he snuggled on the other side.

“No it’s alright, I really didn’t mean to be inconsiderate of the way you guys felt,” Hyunggu nuzzled into Yuto further. “Forgive me?”

“Of course”

“We’re just two jealous dorks that were being possessive for no reason,” Yuto remarked, Hyunggu felt Wooseok nod beside him.

“We don’t like to share.”

At this, Hyunggu looked up at both of them and rolled his eyes, snorting “You two share just fine,” As if the last couple of hours spent love-making hadn’t shown him.

“Yah!” Wooseok kissed his cheek, his face had flushed at the realization of Hyunggu’s comment.

“That’s different.” Yuto giggled

Hyunggu simply laughed and felt another set of lips press on his opposite cheek. He could feel the love he felt for both boys swell in his chest. They were so sweet.

“How’d I end up so lucky,” he mused, returning the favor. 

They fell asleep after some time, talking about everything and nothing, lulled to sleep by the sound of each other’s soft breathing.

* * *

“Of course Yanan-hyung!” Hyunggu responded loudly into his earphone’s speaker, a few days after that night.

Yuto and Wooseok sat nearby silently, watching Hyunggu with dangerously dark eyes.

“8 PM? At your house?” Hyunggu glanced over to the table giving his boyfriends a teasing smile.

Wooseok scowled playfully and Yuto stuck his tongue out in return.

“Mhm, I’ll be sure to ask too. Alright, thank you hyung. See you soon.” he hung up and practically skipped back to the table, picking up his set of chopsticks and resuming his meal.

Wooseok and Yuto simply stared at him until Hyunngu noticed and told them "Oh! Hyung wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out for bubble tea tomorrow. That cute little shop near the uni’s bus stop?" 

The two looked at each other and back at Hyunggu,” Sure..?” Wooseok shrugged.

“You’re going over to his house at eight at night to record?” Yuto asked bluntly, Wooseok choked over his bowl of jjampong.

“Mhm,” Hyunggu nodded munching on some pickled radish, “ He also wanted to fill me in on how he and Changgu finally got down to business last night.” 

Their faces lifted instantly, turning from worried to relieved and happy in a few seconds, Hyunggu laughed at their reactions. 

“No fucking way-!”

“Finally! I’m so happy for them.”

“Right? He said he finally cornered Changgu and that his confession was something out of a cliche drama” Hyunggu giggled, “but at least it’s out there.”

He set down his chopsticks and stretched both his hands out across the table to meet his boyfriends with a big smile. The two flashed their own smiles back at him.

“Yeah, it’s finally out there alright”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr if you wanna see me geek about Pentagon more @gummipleasures :v


End file.
